Czym jest prawda?
thumb|250px Czym jest prawda? (ang. The Riddle of Truth) – opowiadanie autorstwa Joanny Berry, którego akcja rozgrywa się pomiędzy Dragon Age II a Inkwizycją, poświęcone Wielkiej Grze. Uwaga: Treść opowiadania, jak również jego tłumaczenie, w przeciwieństwie do większości tekstów opublikowanych na Dragon Age Polskiej Wiki, objęte są prawami autorskimi i nie mogą zostać wykorzystane bez zgody autorów. Tłumaczenie Tłumaczenie: Jacek „Pottero” Stankiewicz, Maradine Czym jest prawda?Ze względu na trudność w dobraniu zgrabnego polskiego odpowiednika oryginalnego tytułu, został on zmieniony na bardziej „poetycki”, oddający jednak treść opowiadania. Zabaw mnie. Jest późnowiosenny dzień w Val Royeaux, wystarczająco ciepły, żebyśmy mogli, popijając pod parasolem schłodzone wino, rozkoszować się widokiem kwitnących na terenie pałacowych ogrodów drzew wiśni. Dzwony i słodka pieśń płynąca z miejskich świątyń stanowią urocze tło dla naszej rozmowy. Poruszamy wszelkie tematy — od skomplikowanych machinacji cesarskiego dworu, poprzez modę naszych rywali, aż po dyskusje o tym, co sądzić o ostatnich bezczelnościach ze strony Fereldenu. Niezmiennie towarzyszą ci urok i dowcip. Nie mogę się powstrzymać, żeby nie rozpocząć małej zgadywanki. — Powiedz, jak róża może zniszczyć reputację mężczyzny? — Cóż za rozkosznie skandaliczne pytanie — mówisz. — Nie wątpię, że to metafora dla jakiejś rumieniącej się dziewicy. — Skąd, jak zbereźnie — odpieram. — Posłuchaj: : Biała róża pączkuje na gałązce, Nieśmiała jak Stwórcy oblubienica, A dzika róża w letnim rozkwicie Wokół swe płatki rozrzuca. Do giętkiej wierzby tulą się one, W uścisku więżąc gałązki nieświadome. — Ten wierszyk był obowiązkowym utworem na każdym czytaniu poezji w salonach ubiegłego lata — dodaję. — Zakończył karierę barona de Fossenta dość zdecydowanie. — Ten poemat? Jak osobliwie! — Nie do końca — wyjaśniam, sącząc wino. — Baron de Fossent od dawna był partnerem handlowym rodziny Daniau, w której herbie widnieje, ma się rozumieć, biała róża. Daniau są potężni i nieco przewrażliwieni. Wierzba oznacza samego barona, po tych trzech wierzbach rosnących przed jego rodową posiadłością. — A dzika róża? — Ależ to oczywiste — chichoczę. — Jej ludowa nazwa to „psia róża”. Oznacza sekretne powiązania barona z fereldeńskimi — rozumiesz, psy! — kupcami, a plotki o fereldeńskiej kochance ujemnie wpłynęły na jego reputację. To wystarczyło, żeby urazić patriotyczną dumę tak szlachetnego rodu jak Daniau; zerwali z nim stosunki dość bezapelacyjnie. Ta fraszeczka, powtarzana tak często, pomogła im dostrzec, że ich partner stał się dla nich ciężarem. — Cóż za skandal — mówisz w zadumie. — Niemały! Ale kiedy baron de Fossent opuścił w niesławie Val Royeaux, jego kontakty szukały nowego partnera i... no cóż, nie można było pozwolić, żeby taka okazja przepadła. Nieźle się nachapałam, jeśli wybaczysz mi tę odrobinę wulgarności dotyczącej pieniędzy. — Dodaję jeszcze: — Cóż, to Wielka Gra. Skoro są przegrani, to chyba oczywiste, że muszą być też zwycięzcy? — Uśmiecham się. — Skoro twój apetyt już się zaostrzył, to co powiesz na tę zagadkę? : Ostrzy mnie słońce, Pełzam wśród świec; W ciemności umieram, Leżąc zaś, czasu daję ci strzec. Czym jestem? Ty od razu podłapujesz odpowiedź. — Jeśli widziało się zegar słoneczny w różanym ogrodzie w południe, nie może być to nic innego niż cień. Chichocę z twojej przenikliwości. — Stwórco, zdradzona przez własne ogrody! Jak dobrze wiesz, są mi bardzo drogie. — Mój uśmiech może stać się tęskny. — Często spacerowałam tymi trawnikami, słuchając i filozofując, podczas gdy mój drogi brat szkolił się na kawalera. Jaśniał tak mocno, że zabrało mu nieco czasu, żeby dostrzec jak przydatnym jest zostać zapomnianym — cieniem. — Otrząsam się. — A właśnie, światło i cień — to przypomina mi inny wierszyk: : Polujący jastrząb jest roztropny i dziki Prosto przed siebie niczym strzała leci, A zimorodek tedy zrywa się do lotu, Dar strumienia zbierając wśród blasku i migotu. — Parabola? — pytasz z zaciekawieniem. — Ależ tak — odpowiadam, dolewając do twojego kieliszka. — Jastrząb jest dobrze widoczny w jasny dzień, szczery i rzeczywisty. Jego cios jest ostateczny, może nawet heroiczny, a jednak może niczego nie zdobyć, jeśli mysz czy królik się wymknie. Tymczasem niewielki zimorodek jest niedocenionym klejnotem, wyrywającym smaczne kąski z wielkiej rzeki. Nigdy nie chybia i dlatego mu się powodzi. — Kolejna strona Wielkiej Gry, jak trafnie! — zauważasz. — Doskonała lekcja, doprecyzowując — zgadzam się. — Kawaler może być jak jastrząb, dokonywać wielkich czynów i pławić się w chwale, tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, że ktoś subtelniejszy w domu wygryzł jego wpływy na dworze słodkimi prezentami i jeszcze słodszymi obietnicami. Niewielkie zwycięstwa się kumulują. — Honor i męstwo na pewno są cenne, czyż nie? — Dla kawalera, oczywiście — odpowiadam. — Ale nagrodą za nasze starania jest subtelniejsza moneta. Głupcy mówią o Grze, jakby to były szachy albo wistW oryginale mowa jest o grze ruff and honours, popularnej w XVI i XVII wieku, a później – w wieku XVIII – zastąpionej przez znanego w Polsce wista., podczas gdy sprawa jest bardziej skomplikowana. Gra jest tak samo przedmiotem, jak i nauczycielem, a największą płynącą z niej nauką jest to, że zwycięstwo z gracją to coś więcej niż tylko wygrana. Prawdziwym mistrzostwem jest nie dać przeciwnikowi wybór, ale grzecznie ustąpić. Pociągam łyk wina. — Niestety, gracja nie zawsze wystarcza. Są prostsze sposoby na to, żeby osiągnąć to, co się chce. Łyżka soli w herbacie rywala, żeby odciągnąć go od najważniejszych spotkań. Bard powinien posługiwać się sprawnie swoim instrumentem tak podczas wystąpień przed publicznością, jak i w alkowie. A jeżeli trzeba uciec się do użycia stali... — Takie akurat problemy nigdy nie spoczną na twoich barkach — zapewniasz mnie. — Co za pomysł! Akurat ty spośród wszystkich ludzi jesteś bez zarzutu. Ponieważ jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, uśmiecham się i pochylam z zaufaniem. — Jesteś wzorem cnót. Trzeba jednak myśleć o alternatywnie. Wielka Gra służy dobru Orlais. Czymże są chwilowe wyrzuty sumienia, skoro nasze uczynki zapewniają bezpieczeństwo krajowi? Bawię się swoim kieliszkiem — Zapewne znana jest ci ta fraszka? : Ze starożytnego klanu złota piękność Na kochanków mogła liczyć wdzięczność Czy to lyrium przyprawiło ją o zbędność? — Nie chodzi aby o hrabinę Sandrice? — dociekasz. — Czy ona czasem... — Nie została wygnana w związku z podejrzewaniami o bycie szpiegiem Imperium Tevinter? Chciałoby się westchnąć i potrząsnąć głową, mam jednak pewne wyrzuty sumienia. — Być może rozprzestrzenianie tej rymowanki przed znalezieniem niezbitego dowodu jej winy było trochę przedwczesne... ale czy nie miała ona okropnego wpływu na cesarzową, podsuwając jej te dzikie pomysły odnośnie magów? Co dałby kolejny dowód poza potwierdzeniem tego, co wszyscy wiemy ponad wszelką wątpliwość: że taka osoba nigdy nie powinna zostać w ogóle dopuszczona na cesarski dwór? Uśmiecham się. — Oczywiście szepnęło się tu i ówdzie, żeby mieć pewność, że jej ziemie zostaną odpowiednio rozdysponowane. Chodzi mi po głowie osób, które zasługują na nie znacznie bardziej niż ona... Chyba nie do końca cię to przekonało. Mówisz z zaciekawieniem: — Lord Meduet uciekł niedługo później. — Wielce nieprzyjemny człowiek, który ani trochę nie zasługiwał na swoje bogactwa. Jego związek z Sandrice potrzebował jednak więcej pikanterii. Plotka o romansie jego córki z rivańskim piratem sprawdziła się wcale nieźle. To jedno z moich ciekawszych dokonań, choć rodem z powiastki za pięć miedziaków. — A co ze skompromitowaniem lady Aurelie? I samobójstwem markiza de Carfons? — Ciągoty Aurelie do alkoholu były niewłaściwe, więc plotki w zasadzie napisały się same. De Carfons był trudniejszym zadaniem. Ta jego „przyjęcia” ze służącymi były niedoceniane, trzeba więc było zadbać o bardziej dotkliwe upokorzenie go. Nie wydawał się być jednak aż tak wrażliwym człowiekiem. Ponownie napełniam sobie kieliszek. — To byli wielce nieodpowiedni ludzie. Czy nie jest nam lepiej bez nich? — Ale — dopytujesz — nie boisz się przyłapania na rozpowszechnianiu tak skandalicznych oszczerstw? Odpowiadam: — Oto i najlepsza zagadka spośród wszystkich: czym jest prawda? — Nigdy nie poznałam zadowalającej odpowiedzi. Dworscy uczeni i metafizycy nie zgadzają się w większości kwestii. Pomyślmy: niezachwiana lojalność dworzanina — którą można nazwać „prawdą” — zostanie jutro całkowicie zanegowana, jeśli okaże się on szpiegiem, nieprawdaż? Jeżeli spotkamy się na Grand Marché i będę odziana w płaszcz i maskę, czy możesz mieć pewność, że jestem tą kobietą, za którą mnie bierzesz? Trzeba zadać sobie pytanie: skoro prawda jest tak nieuchwytna, a kłamstwo tak bardzo pożyteczne, po co wybierać jedno zamiast drugiego? — Prawda jest prawdą! — słyszę twoją odpowiedź, moja droga przyjaciółko, i rozumiem to, bo masz dobre sumienie i znamy się nie od dziś. — Dajże spokój — mówię po chwili. — Naprawdę nie istnieje żadna sekretna tożsamość, którą skrywasz przed światem? Nie ma żadnych prawd, które chciałabyś schować tak głęboko, żeby nikt się o nich nie dowiedział? Żadnych obaw o to, co może przynieść jutro, zwłaszcza że magowie i templariusze rzucają się sobie do gardeł? Przypatruję się jasnym iglicom Val Royeaux, odcinającym się na tle bladoniebieskiego nieba. — Żadna część ciebie nie zauważa, że maski są tylko fikcją wykreowaną na potrzeby Wielkiej Gry, bezustannego zmieniania stronnictw, i że świat poza nimi jest niemniej zmienny? Nie ulega wątpliwości — są Zakon, cesarstwo, kawalerowie i wrogie narody. Ale czemu zawsze muszą być akurat takie? Kiedyś były inne — czy ten czas nie mógłby nadejść ponownie? — A jeśli nadejdzie wielka wichura i wywróci to wszystko do góry nogami albo sprawi, że jakby nigdy ich nie było? Gdzie wtedy znajdziesz tę swoją „prawdę”? Czy wtedy zobaczysz, kim naprawdę jestem? Łagodny wiatr strąca płatki z przepięknych drzew wiśniowych. — Dlaczego mówisz takie rzeczy?! — odpowiadasz, jak gdyby bardziej docierał do ciebie ton moich słów niż same słowa. — A zdawało się, że tak dobrze cię znam! — W rzeczy samej! — odpowiadasz. — To tylko taka czcza gadanina. Wybacz! Nigdy nie obawiaj się tych moich historyjek. Nie wyobrażam sobie zastosowania takich perfidnych gierek przeciwko tobie. — Proszę, wybacz moją impertynencję. Jeszcze wina? Linki zewnętrzne * Opowiadanie w języku angielskim Kategoria:Opowiadania en:Short Story: The Riddle of Truth